Lost Again
by MysticXHope
Summary: The host club grew a strong bond with each other. They were always there in times of need. They were family, but what happens when family is suddenly taken away from you? What will you do then? Will you suffer? Or will you try to align the pieces back together? In this tale, Tamaki seemed to have never come back. What did happen to him, and is everything told actually true?
1. Chapter 1 - Haruhi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. **

_Every day and every night is a threat. _

_Day after day, we lived in fear._

_Night after night, we fell asleep clutching our blankets, not knowing what's coming to get us._

_None of us know what will happen next._

_That's the mystery that lies beyond._

_My name is Haruhi Fujiyoka, and I am a first-year student at Ouran Academy. A few months back, I accidentally broke a vase causing me to have a large debt over my head. To repay the debt, I was forced to join their Host Club, a place where guys entertain girls or as I call it, flirting. _

_It was all fun and games, but throughout my time there, I learned so much more about myself and about them. We all had a different side to ourselves we never knew of. In time, we were inseparable. We were always there for each other in times of need. _

_We were a family. But what happens when family is suddenly taken away from you. What will you do then? Will you suffer? Or will you try to align the pieces back together?_

_My story, I mean our story, starts on the day after the Ouran Fair, the day we almost lost Tamaki-senpai_.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The whole host club were meeting in Music Room 3 for a mandatory meeting. None of us, even Kyoya, had a clue on what it was about.

I had been the first to arrive. Soon after, Kyoya-senpai came, following with the arrival of the twins. Kyoya seemed to be typing away on his little laptop as he always does. The twins chatted away due to their boredom. I quietly sat on the sofa, wearing a flowing pink dress. After the Ouran Fair, I revealed my gender to all the students, so my father told me to start wearing dresses now. I wasn't very excited for it, but I decided to follow.

A few minutes later, Honey and Mori-senpai made it. They were in their little ways. Honey was being like the cute boy as ever, eating cakes and loving stuffed animals. Mori, as always, stood room stood silent as time passed by.

Tick. Tock. Everyone was here except for Tamaki. Tick. He was the one who arranged this meeting, or as he would call it, a party. A whatever, anything other than a boring meeting. Tock.

"Soooo, is Tono here yet?" Hikaru asked.

"It's been a while, you know? "Kaoru went on, "What if something happened to him?"

"I don't know," Hikaru finished off, laughing.

"Tamaki-senpai is running late, that's all." I instantly replied, though I knew I was lying. I knew Tamaki-snepai a lot, and if I know him well-enough, it's that he's never late. There is a problem, something happened. I was certain.

"HA HA HA... Your face is hysterical!" The twins said in unison, laughing it off.

"No, it nothing!" I exclaimed. But in reality, it was something very important. Where was Tamaki?

Kyoya let out a exaggerated sigh. "Since you all are worried, why don't you try giving a call? You know what, I'll just do it."

He took out his phone and punched in some numbers. The phone stood still right next to his ear, yet no sound came out his mouth.

He brought the phone back to his face, pressing another button and held it against his ear. Instead of his usual cold face, I noticed a face of worried. His hands were trembling as his hands came down along with his phone. Tamaki had to be okay. Kyoya slipped his phone back into his pocket and stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing.

My face hardened.

"Ky-Kyoya-senpai?" I began with a whisper. "Did something happen?"

Kyoya whispered back a reply. No! It couldn't be! My jaw dropped and I became completely paralyzed. This had to be a nightmare. My eyes grew huge. My hands and legs were trembling, as well as tears already formed and began dripping on my face. This isn't real, it wasn't. It couldn't be. Tamaki-senpai just couldn't be dead.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kyoya

**Disclaimer:: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, and sadly, I never will.**

_Some days we lose people most precious to us._

_No matter who they are or what they may be,_

_they can mean the world to an individual._

_A lover? A best friend? A mother?_

_Everyone faces the same problem once in their lives._

_My name is Kyoya Ootori, and I've just received news that my best friend died. They said he was struck with an illness which took his life. His name was Tamaki Suoh and he showed me the world. He was always so happy and bright, while I was not. Even so, we were the best of friends._

_But what can I do now since he's gone? Am I supposed to move on? Or grieve of the past, hoping to make things alright?_

_The story of how we parted starts the day after Ouran Fair, the day when we believed we lost him. Instead, we lost him today, forever._

* * *

The words I just heard stuck to my head a thousand times, the words replaying in my mind over and over. I froze, my mind completely melted. What's supposed to happen now? How would I be able to tell everyone the news?

In the easiest way possible, I slowly whispered. To only whisper made me wanting to scream. I quietly said the words that was a replaying in my head. Only Haruhi was able to understand me. I saw her eyes. He face. Her bright cheerful face vanished. The light died out of her eyes as she stood in shock.

Tears began to form from her big, brown eyes. As well as mine, as I tried holding them back but couldn't.

The twins noticed the melancholy vibe we gave off. They seemed very unsure of what was happening.

"Kyoooya?!" They called out to me, "is something wrong?"

"And you too, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

I couldn't speak. No words was able to come out of my mouth. I tried, I couldn't. "Tt-Ta-Tchh"

"Something happened to him. Didn't it?" Kaoru said, his hands covering his mouth. It seemed as Kaoru knew at least something. Less for me to tell. To tell them the horrifying news.

"Y-Yeah," came out in a hushed voice. I couldn't speak. It was impossible. How could've this happened to Tamaki? He was my best friend. I didn't show it, at all, but I still did care. Now my tears were flowing like rivers and they just wouldn't stop.

"Senpai!" The twins yelled out.

"Take a seat," Kaoru said as Hikaru ran to grab a chair. "It's all going to be okay. Just take a deep breath senpai."

My thoughts began to go all jumbled. All the news were terrifying. How will I be able to tell everyone the news? At the moment, I didn't care. I didn't care of what others thought of me. Of me acting so strange, as I never would in public. I didn't care to tell anyone. I didn't care for any of it. Expect for my friend, my best friend Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Thanks for all who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means a lot to me, as an author. Seeing people support something I made and/or created. **

**Sorry for a very late update. Another update will soon come in a week or two. I can get very busy and have another, more popular, story to update. But I still will and always stay with this fanfic. I'm loving to write it. Though it's hard to get other characters' point-of-view. I'm fine with Haruhi, but I never done Kyoya before. **

**Please Review!**

**Please Follow!**

**Please Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hikaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

_Confusions._

_The room around us is spinning._

_In circles._

_Over and over and over again._

_I'm lost. What's going on?_

_My name is Hikaru Hitachiin and I'm a twin. Very irrelavent, right? Well, we stand by each other day and night. Until one day... It was a day when a young boy came up to us. He told us to join a club. And so, we did. It wasn't like what we've experienced before. We, I, enjoyed it. And today, it seemed as that guy disappeared. He died._

_It didn't seem like 'Boss' came back yet. He's late, but for him, that's impossible. Something was wrong with Haruhi. And Kyoya too._

_What's going on?_

_I'm left, unknowing of the situation. I need someone to tell me now._

_Something happened to him. Didn't it? But what?_

_No one speaks, and the room is dead silent. _

_Crickets chirp, and not a word is said._

_'Haruhi... Kyoya? What's wrong?' I want to know. I want to know right now. I can't. I can't say it._

_Without knowing, I knew._

_Something terrible happened._

_Make it stop. Whatever it is. Whatever happened to 'Tono', please. _

_Something happened. He's hurt? Something happened. He's injured? Something happened. He's lost?_

_Whatever happened, please make him better. I can't watch my friends in pain._

_I saw the melancholic expressions last night. I can't deal with seeing that again. _

_Please. Make sure he's alright..._

* * *

The silence grew louder. Louder with each unsaid word. I put Kyoya-senpai to a seat yet a word has to come out of his mouth. Haruhi still stood there, in shock of something we're unaware of. Honey and Mori-senpai seemed confused as well, but didn't disturb.

I needed to ask, but I don't know how. What happened? Come on now, say it with ease.

"Senpai?" I whispered in a hushed voice. His grey eyes looked into mine, as he stayed speechless.

"It's him..." were the only words that came out of his mouth. "I-It.. Tt-Taa-Tamaki..."

Tamaki? Yes. What happened? My nerves were on the verge on collapsing. I couldn't be able to hear if anything happened to our Tamaki.

"He's... dead." Kyoya said, his words fading away.

My eyes grew wide, my heart skipped a beat and so did my brother's. Senpai just couldn't! My brother, Kaoru, too began to break down. Tears in all of our eyes. Mine. Haruhi. Kaoru. Kyoya. Honey. Mori.

Please let the words said be untrue. It felt as if all of our lives came to an end. Tamaki-senpai is dead. He's dead.

Intense grief settled, as I fell to the couch. Tears continuously poured out of all of our eyes. Even Kyoya-senpai seemed depressed. As well as Mori-senpai, and, of course, Honey-senpai. There was no need to hide it anymore. Everyone heard. We all lost a precious friend.

* * *

**Please review!~**

**Sorry for the very short chapter. It was rushed, and nothing happened (It's just to show a bit of their reactions, but the story will continue to pick up it's pace and be MAGNIFICENT!~ I hope :3) **

**Please do review/follow/favorite! It'll bright up my day and make me write faster than I will ever do. Seeing more people enjoying what I like is a blessing to me, and I want to thank you all who already did. Thanks! :)**


End file.
